doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Recently added items Doctor Who Collectors News *30 March - Cover released for ''The Horns of Nimon'' *30 March - Cover released for ''Underworld'' *30 March - Cover released for ''The Time Monster'' *30 March - Cover released for the US release of ''The Space Museum & The Chase'' *21 March - Cover released for ''The Second Doctor Box Set'' *21 March - Cover released for ''The First Doctor Box Set'' *21 March - Revised cover released for ''Jago & Litefoot: Series One'' *21 March - Cover released for ''Find and Replace'' *21 March - Cover released for ''The Guardian of the Solar System'' *21 March - Cover released for the Australian release of ''The Masque of Mandragora'' *7 March - Cover released for ''Echoes of Grey'' *6 March - Cover released for ''Cobwebs'' *6 March - Cover released for ''Legend of the Cybermen'' *21 February - Cover released for ''The Wreck of the Titan'' *18 February - Cover released for ''Myths and Legends'' *18 February - Cover released for ''DWM Issue #419'' *14 February - Cover released for ''DWM Special Edition #24'' *14 February - Cover released for ''The Macros'' *14 February - Cover released for ''The Song of Megaptera'' *14 February - Nicholas Briggs added to cast of ''Deimos: Part 2'' *14 February - Nicholas Briggs added to cast of ''Deimos: Part 1'' *14 February - Cover released for ''Solitaire'' *14 February - Cover released for ''Night's Black Agents'' *14 February - Cover released for ''The Time Vampire'' *14 February - Cover released for ''Shadow of the Past'' *23 January - Cover released for ''The Space Museum & The Chase'' *22 January - Cover released for ''The Monster of Peladon'' *22 January - Cover released for ''The Curse of Peladon'' *22 January - Cover released for the US release of ''The Masque of Mandragora'' *22 January - Cover released for the Australian release of ''The End of Time, Parts One & Two'' *22 January - Cover released for ''The Emperor of Eternity'' DVD of the month Revelation of the Daleks The Doctor and Peri arrive on the planet Necros, home of Tranquil Repose, a funeral home for the galaxy's elite. But is this the Doctor's own final resting place? And why do the Daleks guard the inner sanctums of the perpetually interred? Perhaps the Great Healer will have the answers... find out more! Book of the month The Ultimate Evil With the TARDIS working perfectly the Doctor and Peri find themselves at something of a loose end. A holiday in Tranquela, a peace-loving country where there has been no war for over fifty years, seems the ideal solution. Unfortunately their visit coincides with that of an unscrupulous arms dealer - the Machiavellian Dwarf Mordant... find out more! CD of the month The Sandman The Clutch is a fleet in constant motion, ships jostling for position, in an endless migration between the stars. For the Galyari, forbidden by an ancient curse from settling on a world ever again, the Clutch is home. But the curse travels with them! The Sandman, a figure of myth and folk-lore, preys on the young and old alike. He lurks in the shadows and it is death to look upon him. All too soon after the TARDIS arrives, it is evident that the Doctor and the Galyari share a dark history, and Evelyn is shocked to discover that, on the Clutch, it is her friend who is the monster. The Sandman, according to the tales, also goes by the name of the Doctor... find out more! Start a new article To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__